


404

by joka404



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 萝卜头文学





	404

我找到卢修斯.K.G，希望他能帮助我改造我对我身体上不满意的部分。

我想，至少一部分，能够变成机器。我对卢修斯说。

这是一个极其罕见的要求，卢修斯对我说，至少在他从业多年，还从没听到过人类提出这样的要求。

卢修斯是人类，也是仿生人的圆梦大师。要知道，人类最了解人类和人类最不了解人类这两件事并不冲突，卢修斯显然属于第一种。因此他能够让那些大脑被芯片取代的、拥有“思想”的“人”们拥有娇嫩的、柔软的、能被划出血液的皮肤，然后让他的顾客们心满意足地离开。

我理解卢修斯对我的提议的诧异，毕竟人类是仿生人的至高追求，这些在外表上无法区分的古老的原始物种拥有着无比朴实的特权，例如，吃饭，喝水，和性//交。他们会由他们自己产生实质的快感和快乐，而非像仿生人一样，用算法和数据模拟出一个快乐结论，再将快乐的信号发射到他们的中央处理器上。但我也十分清楚自己的诉求。

因为在别人看不见的地方里，我正一点一点地坏掉。可是没任何人能帮我找出任何原因。

比方说，六个月前的我一顿能吃四十根烤牛肉串，可上个礼拜天我只能吃掉八根。我对芝士汉堡的追求和渴望正在大幅度缩水，更可怕的是，我的性//欲在减少，我对黄色电影里的女人的乃子和男人的屁股熟视无睹，性//爱在我眼里变得像是电钻头和墙体的对冲。

“我正在变坏掉，Tom。我对吃饭、男人、女人统统提不起兴趣来。”

Tom是我家附近情绪基站的志愿者，也是一位帮助人类的仿生人。

“人类是不会变坏掉，”Tom说，他的嘴角向上扯起三十五度，是最标准的服务笑容。他用玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛看着我（我怀疑那就是玻璃珠做的），“只有仿生人才会变坏掉。”

“您的健康数据显示出您最近总是在熬夜，您作为人类的欲望的减退可能跟此有关，建议您能够早点睡觉。此外，我会通知社区给您提供一些多巴胺，马上就会送到您的家里。”

这种说法让我皱起了眉，要知道，并非是我不想睡觉，而是我最近变得也不爱睡觉了，就像是我变得对吃饭、男人、女人提不起兴趣来一样。同时，我并不认为我不爱睡觉这件事是导致我变坏掉的原因，这恰恰是一条我正在变坏掉的证据。

我想继续向Tom解释，可Tom不容分说地把我送走。门外有一位穿着西装梳着分头的男士正在低头看着报纸。他一定是个人类，只有人类才拥有使用情绪基站的资格，损坏的仿生人们只会被仿生人们装上卡车运回工厂维修。

等我回到家时我看到了多巴胺片剂正躺在我的桌子上，白色的小药片被按分量分装好，装在透明的塑料盒子里，上面写着一日两次一次一片连用七天。这十二个字让我徒增恼火，于是我把它们扔进垃圾桶里。

情绪基站屁用没有，只会跟我谈数据和多巴胺。我深刻地认识到了这一点，于是第二天我便马不停蹄地跑去城市的另一端找到了卢修斯。

而卢修斯不愧于他圆梦大师的名号，终日游走于法律边缘的专业人士就是不一样，他只是稍微表示了诧异之后便仔细且专业地询问起我想改造哪些部分。

我低下头，用手指抵住自己的胸口。手指下面是仿生人梦寐以求的肌肤，刀子插进肋骨的缝隙里去就会喷出海量的血。我的指尖能够感受到我的心脏正在胸腔里不上不下地跳动着，内植的监测芯片上的数字随着心脏的跳动而改变，在每分钟87次上下小幅波动。

“最起码得给我按上一个心脏起搏器（这是上世纪时的落后产物），”我指着胸口说，“这样它就不会跳得这么累了。”

卢修斯记下了我的要求，然后抬起眼，看着我。

不知道是不是卢修斯专属于人类的平静目光鼓励了我，还是说心脏起搏器是打开潘多拉魔盒的咒语，小时候看过的属于上个时代的一点也不科幻的科幻片这时候全都从我的记忆深处往外冒。我开始不受控制地想要半截精密的机械手臂，可以随时拆卸，能够轻易地掰弯钢铁。此外，我还想拥有一只连接外置处理器的义眼，影像会被随时记录并传上云端……

我隔着衣服摸着我的胸口，改造手术在我的胸口留下了一道疤，让我无需把手伸进胸膛里，只是抚摸那条伤疤就能知道里面有一个合金制成的起搏器。我甚至亲眼见证了卢修斯将我手臂的神经和机械手臂的传感线逐根接到了一起。现在我的手也是合金制成的了，手指没法再严丝合缝地并拢，洗手时水流会从指缝里掉出来，看不见的水汽会掉进看不见的焊接遗留下的缝隙里，让我的手臂从里面一点点地锈住。

三年一检，如有损毁，及时更换。卢修斯对着正活动着机械手臂的我说。

三年一检，如有损毁，及时更换！听听，请都来听听！多么动听的话！这可比那狗屁情绪基站管用了不知道多少倍！情绪基站只会给你开多巴胺，让你早睡觉，笃定又愚蠢地告诉你人类不会变坏掉。多巴胺之于曾经的我就跟机械用润滑油之于现在的我一样，它的确会让我变得更灵活，更润滑，更舒适，缓释我吱嘎作响的神经跟齿轮，可这些都是屁用没有的东西，这玩意没法来修理坏掉的我！

感谢卢修斯，认真的，他让我现在有了理由能够打开胸膛，把心脏起搏器薅出来给别人看，光明正大又心安理得地证明给别人，尤其是情绪基站里的那群Tom101、Jerry706、Lucy490，看，我坏掉了。

我心满意足地从卢修斯那里离开，觉得阳光比平时更加晃眼，低下头，发现是我的手臂反射出的光线。玻璃幕壁和我手臂反射出的光像是一群发着光的灼热的星星，让我想起宇宙起源，超新星大爆炸，和我的手臂，全都是些在新生中毁灭又在毁坏中诞生的玩意。

我的心情从未如此舒畅过，这感觉赛过了一边吃着芝士汉堡又一边看着黄片，同时还能嘬上一口冰可乐。

我拥有了人类梦寐以求的权利，可以光明正大坏掉的权利。


End file.
